


主菜

by Herloise



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herloise/pseuds/Herloise
Summary: 平鋪直敘流短打，有捏造、妄想的部分，OOC可能
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 1





	主菜

**Author's Note:**

> 平鋪直敘流短打，有捏造、妄想的部分，OOC可能

一股焦苦味從舌根蔓延開來。  
渣滓刮搔口腔的粗糙觸感猶在發酵，唾液卻沒帶走任何東西，只是兀自從口舌流淌入喉。古雷按著隱隱抽痛的後腦坐起身，綹綹凌亂的金髮糾結著纏上指間，如他亂麻般的思緒。急促起伏的厚實胸膛裡，素來以親和面具包裝、壓抑的濃烈情緒裹挾燃燒欲望膨脹起來，幾乎要將肋骨撐裂。  
古雷思索起那異常鮮明的味道從何而來，循著殘存的夢境碎片，總算想起那是過度加熱的產物。  
憶起他的學生時代，總與即食食品為伍。研究室的抽屜裡隨時堆放大批採買的蘇打餅乾、巧克力棒，購買的當下還知道是什麼品項，隨便的拆開包裝、吃進嘴裡卻只是堪堪止飢——所有知覺都被調動去他所專注的物事，正咀嚼著的是什麼味道、什麼口感便顯得不是那麼重要。  
至於公寓的住處，冰箱門後森冷白光照亮調理包壘出的城牆，取出來依照包裝上的指示處理，接著放入微波爐，按下按鈕後任其跳數分鐘的土耳其旋轉舞，舞罷「叮」的一聲便又是一頓，簡單、方便、安全、快速，且必然不會出錯。  
他的微波食品堡壘因加洛的成長，逐漸被蠶食鯨吞邁向崩解，取而代之的是一個個貼著小標籤紙的保鮮盒。從不開火也能簡單製作的涼拌菜、夾麵包的輔料，一直進化到處理過程更加繁複的菜餚。  
每當被問及合不合胃口時，古雷都彷彿能在加洛眼中看見滿天繁星。  
這樣的光景在他掌政後再不復見。  
飯點準時上桌的是專人調配營養、且經過精心烹調的精緻餐點，成分也為了有益於鍛鍊體魄做過加強。  
他沒理由對舌頭嚐到的焦味有如此深刻的記憶。  
唯一可以肯定的是他的餐盤裡不曾見過那樣程度碳化的物質，不論當時他的身份是一名學生、反過來被照顧飲食的監護人，抑或是一位司政官。  
帶著加洛外食的日子裡亦然。  
一次為了犒賞加洛，古雷特意訂了一位難求的高檔餐廳，祝賀他考取到消防員資格。  
當甜點送上，古雷語調輕柔的問加洛是否需要額外的獎賞。  
加洛不假思索的要了一個擁抱，以及和古雷更加親近的期許。  
加洛還在古雷懷中絮絮叨叨，分享他的日常喜悅，殊不知這些情報古雷早已經由彙報獲得——  
這個管道傳達死訊也同樣快捷。  
下達命令摒退所有人時，眾人留心到古雷下沉的嘴角與微微顫動的肩膀，紛紛在臉上流露出露骨的理解和同情。  
除了面無表情鎮定引領在場人士離開的秘書碧兒茹，大部分人打從心裡確信「感情深厚」的養父子需要獨處的時間和空間，卻不曉得那不過是古雷營造正面形象的一部分。  
古雷緩步拾級而上，愈是靠近，表情愈發收斂不得，最後竟是從胸腔湧動出宏亮的癲狂。  
佇立銀灰色屍袋前，狂笑止息下來，隨之而來的是一陣窸窣，裡頭的面目全非立刻無所遁形。  
不顧潔白光鮮的手套，古雷食指點上殘骸那曾喋喋不休的嘴，然後撫上下頷。  
「你做的很好，加洛。」  
一股焦苦味從舌根蔓延開來。


End file.
